


The Pantheon is Overrun

by firedrakegirl



Series: The Adventures of Fire and Family [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Fire's Pantheon, Fluff, Wonderland Isles, pure fluff, snowbunny fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakegirl/pseuds/firedrakegirl
Summary: During their first trip to Wonderland Isles, Fenrir was given Snow Bunnies. This is what happened after that.
Series: The Adventures of Fire and Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Pantheon is Overrun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Just a reminder: # is an indicator of sign language!
> 
> Lamia bitties (Heimdall and Tyr) were adopted from Vex Bitties on Tumblr. Freya and Fenrir, the Muffsy and Pup, were adopted from Blacksheep Bittybones on Tumblr. Thor and Loki were adopted from Mythbitties on Tumblr. Morpheus the Nightmare was adopted from Dotchi13 on Tumblr. Please check these amazing people out! I also have a blog where you can come interact with my bitties and me! fires-pantheon.tumblr.com Please come say hi! We love visitors!

The minute they got home from Wonderland Isles, Fenrir ran to one of his less used hiding spots, and hid the Snow Bunnies he’d gotten from his Puppy Alpha friend. Loki had rigged a thing to keep all his spots nice and cold. He wasn’t going to tell his Fire about the Bunnies until his space was overrun.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

It was a week later and Fenrir went to nap in one of his spots, but there was something in the room! He ran to get Thor, the toughest one in the house.  
“WHAT IS IT?” The dragon growled, before noticing the tears. “WHAT’S WRONG FENRIR?” His voice was softer.  
#there’s something in my spot!# The Pup signed hurriedly, panicking.  
Thor scowled darkly. “NOT FOR LONG.” The dragon stormed into the bitty/guest room and froze. There were small blue bunnies everywhere! On the bed, piled against the walls, falling off the nightstand, completely hiding the TV… “LOKI!!!!” Thor bellowed. “WHAT DID YOU DO?!”  
The shorter dragon ‘ported into the room and promptly fell on the bunnies. “what the fuck?”  
“THAT’S WHAT I WANT TO KNOW.”  
“i’m gonna go get Fen. bet he knows something. go get Ma.”  
Soon, Fenrir was standing guiltily among an ever growing pile of bunnies while Morpheus chuckled. “Didja forget?” Fenrir nodded.  
“Well, I just got off the phone with Demure. Fen, start eating.” Fire walked in as she pocketed her phone. “But someone find the pink one and put it in a container. I want this all cleaned up before Tyr and Heimdall get home from work.” Fire sighed. “Luckily, these are magic, and therefore healthy. This is dinner for the foreseeable future.”  
Thor pounced on one and devoured it in a manner more akin to Loki, but made Fenrir and Fire both laugh. “CHOCOLATE!”  
#but squishy?# Fenrir was poking at one.  
Fire bit the head off another. “Ohh! Red bean! Demure did say there were a few that wouldn’t be chocolate.”  
“Bean?”  
“So good. Wanna try?” The human offered the headless bunny to the Nightmare.  
Morpheus took it hesitantly, then started laughing. “Horror movie trope right here.”  
Fire grinned. “Crazy human giving the innocent bitty a headless bunny?”  
“Oh please.” The Nightmare sassed. “I’ve been in your head. I’m not innocent.”  
Fenrir giggled silently and leaned over Morpheus’ arm to take a bite. #chewy and sweet?#  
“Yeah, red bean is naturally sweet.”  
#weird.#  
Morpheus took a bite. “It’s like biting a Nightmare.”  
“HAVE YOU DONE MUCH OF THAT?” Thor snarked.  
“‘Course. I’ve taken a nibble of you too.” Morpheus leered.  
“HAVE NOT!”  
“While you were...aCk!” Fenrir shoved a whole snowbunny into his mouth.  
#stop scaring thor.#  
“why am i the only one looking for the pink bastard?” Loki complained.  
“Because, for once, you’re being responsible.” Freya praised, and Loki’s cheekbones tinted red.  
“‘s self servin’. hate mochi.” He grumbled, picking at the bunnies sheepishly.  
#you’re awesome Loki!# Fenrir grinned.  
“you owe me little bro.” Loki threatened.  
#i owe you...a bunny to the face!# Fenrir threw one at him, but Loki ‘ported out of the way, leaving Thor to be hit.  
“HEY!” He threw one back, but Fenrir dodged, tail wagging happily. The Nightmare took that bunny to the face.  
“Oi!” Morpheus used his tentacles as extra hands and the bunny fight really began.  
The search for the pink bunny was abandoned in favor of making forts and alliances, blue bunnies flying around with magic and human/bitty power alike. Early on, the bitties all looked at each other and decided to gang up on Fire, pelting their human with as many bunnies as they could. She quickly fell to their assault, pretending to die a dramatic death.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

When Tyr and Heimdall slithered in several hours later, there were snow bunnies everywhere in the house, and the rest of the family curled up under a mountain of bunnies, sound asleep and covered in the exploded remains of the yummy treats. They sighed and started to clean up. Their family was insane, but they loved them anyway.


End file.
